


Ninjago Ninja Ages

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Series: Lego Ninjago Headcannons [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Might just do the current ones, Now with added Elemental Masters, Original Character(s), nothing is set in stone but closely accurate, simply headcannon ages, will include explanation page on my reasoning for ages and time length between seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Just my personal headcannon ages on the Ninja team, extras, and any other characters down the line if I decide to make this a series
Series: Lego Ninjago Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Ninja Ages and Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ninjago fans. Thought I'd start off my Ninjago story postings for my headcannons on the Ninja's ages, plus a few extras and how much time has past between the seasons. Now, I've only become a big fan of the series for a short time, barely 3 months as of this point, but re-watching episodes, looking at wiki pages, and videos going into others ideas for the Ninjas ages, my list is compiled of all that I've seen, heard, or just personal judgement. 
> 
> I hope I did a good job on providing semi-accurate ages for our favorite Ninja team and a couple important allies. If this gets good reviews then I might do one for other characters, like Elemental Masters. Plus I may or may not add in OCs of mine, as in my stories they play an important role and thus deserve the same age treatment.
> 
> Also, these are my opinions and of anyone can provide more accurate ages or timestamps then please let me know and I'll correct them. Whether they come directly from the creators or you've done more extensive research than I have.

* * *

**Pilot:**

Kai-15

Jay-14/15

Nya-13

Cole-16

Zane-15(appearance), actual-40

**Season 1(3 weeks since pilot):**

Kai-15

Jay-15

Nya-13

Cole-16

Zane-15(appearance), actual-40

Lloyd-10

**Season 2(1 day after Season 1 Finale):**

Kai-15

Jay-15

Nya-13

Cole-16

Zane-15(appearance), actual-40

Lloyd-11/13(when he was aged up via Tomorrow’s Tea)

**Season 3(5 months after Season 2 Finale):**

Kai-16

Jay-15/16

Nya-14

Cole-17

Zane-15(appearance), actual-41

Lloyd-13(technically still 11)

**Season 4(2 months after Season 3 Finale):**

Kai-16

Jay-16

Nya-14

Cole-17

Zane-17(appearance after remaking himself), actual-41

Lloyd-14(technically 12)

**Season 5(3 months after Season 4 Finale):**

Kai-16

Jay-16

Nya-15

Cole-17/18

Zane-17(appearance), actual-42

Lloyd-14(technically still 12)

**Season 6(3 weeks after Season 5 Finale):**

Kai-16/17

Jay-16

Nya-15

Cole-18

Zane-17(appearance), actual-42

Lloyd-14(technically still 12)

**Day of the Departed+Season 7(2 months after Season 6 Finale, even after Jay’s Last Wish, for DotD and 1 week after DotD for Season 7):**

Kai-17

Jay-16/17

Nya-15

Cole-18

Zane-17(appearance), actual-42

Lloyd-14/15(technically going on 13)

**Season 8(1 year after Season 7 Finale):**

Kai-18

Jay-18

Nya-16

Cole-19

Zane-17(appearance), actual-43

Lloyd-16(technically 14)

**Season 9(1 week after Season 8 Finale):**

Kai-18

Jay-18

Nya-16

Cole-19

Zane-17(appearance), actual-43

Lloyd-16(technically still 14)

**Season 10(1 week after the Season 9 Finale):**

Kai-18

Jay-18

Nya-17

Cole-19 Zane-17(appearance), actual-43

Lloyd-16(technically still 14)

**Season 11(4 months after Season 10 Finale):**

Kai-19

Jay-19

Nya-17

Cole-19/20

Zane-17(appearance), actual-44

Lloyd-17(technically 15)

**Extras:**

(Season 2-11) Dareth-Early to Mid 30s

(Season 4-11) Ronin-Early to Mid 30s

(Season 2-11) Misako-Mid to late 50s

(Pilot-Season 11) Wu-1000+ years


	2. Ages and Timeline Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the ages and timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going into short explanations on why I chose these ages, specifically for Lloyd as his aging is very much wonky after Tomorrow's Tea. Hope this helps, onto the explanations!!

* * *

Pilot-Okay, so everyone are fairly young teens, Kai and Jay are mere months apart in age which is why Jay's age ranges from between 14 and 15 because between the pilot and Season 1 I feel that he had a birthday. Nya is confirmed to be two years younger than Kai, though maturity wise she's much more closer to the others in age, Cole seems to be at least a year older than Kai and Jay, and since Zane's backstory is a mystery he's just 15 based on appearance, though we know he's really around 40 years based on when he was created.

Season 1-Now I put the Pilot, Mini movies, and Season 1 all happening within a few short weeks instead of a couple months, which is why no ones age chages but Jay's, as I stated before. Now we add Lloyd though and I have heard a lot of different theories on his age but I put him at at least ten, because Garmadon had to have been fully corrupted for a while and established in the underworld too. So I feel that ten years fits, of course Wu's age might not seem to fit the time line but he's Wu and as Jay put it in Season 8, he's a living fortune cookie and always a puzzle. Plus, I read somebody's story about how tragic events might further the aging process of Wu, Garmadon, and even The First Spinjitzu Master(go check it out it's called _The Past is in the Past_ by Lady Galaxious on Deviant Art)so that could explain why Wu grows to look so old in such a short amount of time. Of course this is just my take on it.

Season 2-It's clear that barely a day has gone by, or at least a couple but I'm sticking with a single day. Heck it could still be the same day but anyway again not much changes...except Lloyd who I say grows to at least be 13, after only turning 11 in my opinion. Now here's a theory I have from what Wu said in Child's Play, "The time for the Green Ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer" which to me says that Lloyd was suppose to Face Garmadon/The Overlord, when he turned 13, which makes sense if you think about it. 

Season 3-Okay now for the big time jump only I think it is only 5 months later, it's definitely not an entire year I feel and I'll explain as we get to the later seasons. But everyone has at least gone up a year, even Zane now that he knows the true about himself though he still appears as a teenager. And again, Jay is a few months younger than Kai in my opinion which is why he's still 15 but his birthday is coming up. If we ever get confirmed birthdays for everyone then I will definitely be updating this, even one birthday would help immensely. 

Season 4-Again a slightly big time skip but not so much as it feels like only a couple months for everyone to become established where they are, and only Jay and even Lloyd age up, well for Lloyd his birthday goes by but he goes by what age he appears as and not his actual one. Also I aged Zane to 17 with his new Titanium body even if he looks the same if he had skin color. 

Season 5-If you're seeing a pattern in that everything is only a few months apart then you could probably pick it up from the show if you look hard enough. When season 5 starts it's "the dry season" as Ronin states, and seeing that it was probably early spring when Zane past, almost summer during Chen's Tournament, then Season 5 might be in Late Summer early fall. Yes I know that the New Year for Chinese is in the winter and that could be the "dry season" but with no real established seasonal changes and time frames I'm just going by what I feel is close. If you feel this is wrong then okay, but this is just my opinion on how things look at the time of Season 5.

Season 6-Definitely not much time between the seasons, enough for everyone to age up again, though some may have aged up between Season 4-6. Also the Ninja have had enough time to become even more famous. Now this could also be just a few days after Season 5 but I would like to think that Stiix still had to rebuilt a lot of their town, thus the few weeks mark instead of days or months.

Day of the Departed and Season 7-Okay so even if Jay's Final Wish didn't happen I still feel that it would have been two months before Day of the Departed happened. Also, a week between that and Season 7 because everyone;s still cleaning up and moving into the Temple of Airjitzu and cleaning the mess at the Museum so I'd say a week is pretty accurate. Also we kinda get a confirmation of both Jay and Lloyd's birthday's being fairly close, even Kai I would say just had his birthday which is why he's upset at Jay and Lloyd getting cool stuff. 

Season 8-The biggest time conformation we have as 1 whole year since Wu disappeared has past. Also, Lloyd technically being 14 would actually be a reason as to why his "voice changed" in the show's canon, since it's early teen-hood in which guy's voices start changing so his voice being as it is now fits his true age. Remember just because his body is now that of a teen doesn't mean everything biologically changed with him, he just seemed to act more mature because of his destiny and everyone looking to him to be a leader. And everyone's also older teens too. 

Season 9-Another confirmed time placement, only a week has past since the four original Ninja and baby Wu were sent to the First Realm, so no one really ages up. Except Wu but he was hit with the time blade so I didn't bother adding his ages since he goes from infant to toddler to kid to teen to young adult in such a short amount of time. Also I want to point out that Jay confirms the Ninja are all Older Teens when Wu reaches his teen state, thus making a more accurate assumption as to how old the Ninja are throughout the entire series. 

Season 10-Again not a lot of time passes, a week at most I would say which gives Jay time to get his and Nya's Yin-Yang medallion put together, unless he's had it for a while and finally chose now to propose. So no one ages but Wu is back to whatever age he was before the Time Punch hit him.

Season 11-Okay so for the last one it is a few months, judging by how the Ninja are now all out of shape and have had enough time to put together a "hot tub" out of the Bell from the Temple of Light, which Wu gives the best reaction to! But now everyone had aged up a little and we'll see where this takes us come Season 12. Also I want to note that while time flows differently in The Never Realm it does not affect the Ninja's ages when they return, otherwise Wu would probably be dead as would many others.

To conclude my age headcannons I put Misako at around 50, which seems odd but again we don't have a lot of info on how old she was when she and Garmadon had Lloyd but I would say at Season 8 she was in her early 50s, meaning she had LLoyd probably in her late 30s. I wish we could get better age ranges for background characters. Though we can assume Ronin and Dareth are both in their 30s, if fact I think a Wiki page on Ronin stated he was in his 30s. 

And of course Wu and Garmadon are well over thousands of years old, they just aged differently like the Elemental Masters. But that's for another time. Until then I hope you enjoyed this and please respect that these ages are my own headcannons and what I believe follow the show's timeline. 


	3. Current Elemental Masters Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon of the Modern Elemental Masters' ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with the Ninja I'm giving my thoughts on the Modern, not the past though if people want that I can do it too, Elemental Master ages.
> 
> Just remember these are my personal thoughts on their ages and as always it isn't set in stone and if I get comments on ages that might be fitting better I'll edit this. For now please enjoy!

* * *

**Season 4:**

Karlof-31

Bolobo-30

Gravis-27

Jacob-25

Neuro-23

Paleman-22

Chamille-19

Shade-19

Tox-18

Skylor-18

Ash-17

Griffin-16

**Season 5(3 months after Season 4 finale):**

Skylor-18

**Season 6(3 weeks after Season 5 finale):**

Skylor-19

**Season 7(1 Week after Day of the Departed)**

Skylor-19

Karlof-33

**Season 9(1 Year and 1 Week after Seasons 7 and 8 Finales)**

Karlof-34

Neuro-26

Paleman-25

Shade-22

Skylor-20

Tox-20

Griffin-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do see Karlof being the oldest out of all the modern Masters. Now if somebody can give me confirmation that he's in his 20s instead then that's good, I'll change it.
> 
> As for Skylor I do see her being two years older than Kai at least. I mean we know she is around the ages of the Ninja, as are Griffin, Tox, Shade, Ash, and Chamille. The reason I put her at 18 in Season 4 is because she has a very mature feel to her, plus she would have to have been born sometime after Chen and Clouse were banished to the island, though we don't know where her mother is so it could be possible she was banished to the island too. 
> 
> For right now I'm happy with the ages I gave everyone. and before people get up in arms about Neuro's age, hair color sees to be a part of some Master's elemental connection. Tox for example. So I think he is only in his early-mid twenties, plus with his powers over the mind that could have caused his hair to grey a lot quicker because of stress for having so many people's thoughts invade his head before learning to control his element. 
> 
> I could be wrong, but until we get show confirmation these ages I feel best fit the timeline we have. And we also need more confirmation on who their parents or family members were who had the Element before them to better grasp how old some of them could be. Though with Griffin being the grandson to the Previous Master of Speed that sort of helps, but I want to make a whole Headcannon piece around him and the other Masters to better explain their powers and who they got them from. 
> 
> Hope you found this a little helpful! Next up *might* be either previous Elemental Masters, OCs, or even...Serpentine. Leave any suggestions on age groups you'd like me to cover please.


End file.
